Snow Leopard
The beautiful snow leopard (Panthera uncia) is a white to smokey-grey colour, with yellow tinged fur and patterned dark-grey to black rosettes and spots. The snow leopard has many adaptations for its cold habitat; long body hair and thick, woolly belly fur, large paws and a well-developed chest and enlarged nasal cavity that warms the cold air as it is breathed in. The long, thick tail is almost a metre in length and is used for balance and as added insulation when wrapped around the body and face at rest. The short forelimbs and long hind limbs enable this leopard to be particularly agile in its steep and rugged habitat. Snow leopards are able to jump as far as 50 feet (15 metres). Snow leopards are capable of killing prey up to three times their own weight. Snow leopard fur was once highly prized in the international fashion trade and around 1,000 pelts were traded a year in the 1920’s. Roles * It played White Wild Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Metriacanthosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Himalayan Animals Gallery Snow-leopard-wild.png snow-leopard.jpg SnowLeopard.jpg Img-banner-snow-leopard-in-snow-1400x600.jpg Snow_Leopards (The Wild Thornberrys).jpg Snow_Leopard (Blue Fang).jpg Animal Jam Snow Leopard.jpg Snow Leopard.PNG CPatP Snow Leopard.png snow-leopard-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Tailung.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Star_meets_Snow_Leopard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) D3E3E75C-79E0-47C3-9F3C-83CA8D68D4CE.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg C1C9FE6A-390F-440A-AFE0-26450BE771EF.jpeg A97E60B5-FABB-46B5-B97E-61356C0F338C.jpeg F0A9F582-E691-4682-85F8-AF6CBF4ADA24.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg See Also * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Born In China Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Golden Compass Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cape May County Park & Zoo Animals Category:Micke Grove Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals‎ Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Mogo Zoo Animals Category:Billabong Zoo Animals Category:Assinibonine Park Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooge Zoo Animals Category:Dudley Zoo Animals Category:Tallinn Zoo Animals Category:ABQ BioPark Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals' Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals